Hammocks were initially designed to be attached to and extended between preexisting natural supports, most commonly trees. The overhead foliage of the trees also provided shade for the hammock. But trees are often not available or appropriately positioned to support a hammock where it is needed. Trees can be planted where needed; but such trees must grow for at least twenty years to achieve a size adequate to support a hammock. Many years ago, impatient hammock fanciers conceived the idea of a hammock stand, that is a free-standing structure—the sole purpose of which is to support a hammock. Such hammock stands have been produced in a variety of forms. But generally they all include base members that are beneath and extend perpendicularly to the axis of the supported hammock. These perpendicular base members are connected to a central base member beneath the hammock and parallel to its axis. Upright stanchions are connected to opposite ends of the central base member and are supported thereby. The upright stanchions extend upwardly from the central base and provide the actual supports between which the hammock is extended.
Among the disadvantages of such hammock stands is that (unlike trees) they have no overhead foliage to provide shade for the hammock. Also, the perpendicular base members must necessarily extend substantially beyond the axis of the hammock and into the area the hammock user must traverse in the process of getting into and out of the hammock. This often results in tripping and falling or, stubbing toes.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide an improved hammock stand which does not have perpendicular base members extending into the area adjacent the sides of the hammock. Another object of this invention is an improved hammock stand that provides shade over the hammock.